1. Field
The present application generally relates to a method and apparatus that determine various parameters associated with a user during exercise or training sessions, and more specifically relates to a method and system that calculates training load, mechanical stimulus, and/or recovery time.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Conventional methods of monitoring the extent and intensity of training and exercise sessions have not adequately or accurately dealt with determinations of training load, mechanical or training stimulus, and the time necessary to adequately recover from training sessions. The conventional methods, such as EPOC (Excess Post-exercise Oxygen Consumption) are based on a lactate burning model, which is characterized by the amount of oxygen consumed during recovery in excess of that which would have ordinarily been consumed at rest following cardiovascular exercise. The drawbacks of the known methods are inaccuracy and insensitivity to exercise history. The process is further complicated when the determination is to be made with respect to multiple training sessions incorporating different exercise or training modalities, such as continuous training, intermittent training, strength training, or training through participation in various sports or activities, such as running, swimming, and cycling.